In the art, nuts are implements attached to the ends of axles or spindles and may be used to hold an object in place. For example, a nut may be used to hold the wheel-end of a truck in place by engaging with a spindle. A nut is generally a metal part with a circular, threaded bore through the middle, usually for engaging with a threaded spindle or similar implement. The nut is screwed onto the spindle and tightened against the object to be held in place. However, a problem with conventional nuts is that they may be prone to loosening during use, a failure known as “backing off.” For example, if a nut securing a truck's wheel-end backs off, the wheel-end may become loose or break apart from the vehicle, and may cause an accident.
To remedy this problem, there are self-locking nuts made with multiple components that are assembled as the nut is put into place that cause the nut to lock into place, reducing the likelihood of the nut backing off.